That Tree
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Akhirnya! telah di Update! Chapter 2:Her draw, Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Lagi-lagi aku bikin fanfic nya KaYa (Karin Yamato, gabungan nama yang menimbulkan kata KaYa)!

Habis aku seneng banget bikin cerita tentang mereka…..

kekekekekekeke

___________0.0___________

Title :

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing : Yamato Takeru x Karin Koizumi

______________0.0_____________

"Higyaa!!! Mana buku gambarku?!" Tanyaku panik , sambil membongkar tasku

Apa mungkin ketinggalan? pelan-pelan aku mencoba mengingat kapan saja aku membawa buku gambarku, pagi-pagi aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu aku mengeluarkannya dari tas ketika latihan sore , lalu aku latihan dan langsung pulang. Jadi……. buku gambarku ada di ruang klub?! Tidak!! Kenapa tidak dari tadi aku menyadarinya? Ukh, sudah jam 8 malam lagi, pikirku. Tidak mungkin kan malam-malam ke sekolah? Jarak rumahku juga agak jauh dengan sekolah, di dalam buku gambarku juga ada gambar yang sama sekali tak boleh dilihat seorang pun, akan sangat memalukan sekali kalau ada yang melihat!

Ketika pukul 9 malam, hp ku berdering, aku pun mengangkatnya,

"Halo, ini Karin? " Tanya suara itu

"Eh? Y-ya, ini Karin, " Jawabku

"Ini Yamato, bisakah kau turun? Ada yang mau kuberikan padamu, "

"B-baik Yamato-kun. " Jawabku lalu menutup nya

'Ngg… kalau aku lewat pintu depan, nanti menganggu yang lain, sebaiknya aku lewat jendela dan turun dengan pohon di dekat jendela kamarku saja ' pikirku. Perlahan kubuka jendela dan menapaki batang pohon itu satu-persatu, tapi keseimbanganku goyah dan aku terpeleset, untunglah aku berhasil mendapatkan salah satu cabang pohon, Yamato tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah pohon dan melihat ku hampir jatuh disitu. Yamato segera berlari ke bawah pohon dan berbicara padaku

"Karin lepaskan tanganmu, " katanya

"Ya-yamato-kun, aku tak bisa melepasnya, " kataku, air mataku mulai mengalir

"Lepaskanlah, kau tak bisa melepasnya karena takut, aku berjanji akan menangkapmu, " katanya meyakinkanku

"Kau janji? " tanyaku, aku takut, takut sekali kalau aku jatuh

"Ya, aku janji." katanya tegas

Aku pun melepaskan peganganku dan jatuh tepat di pelukan Yamato,

"Ah, m-ma-maaf Yamato-kun! " kataku, wajaku memerah

"Tidak apa-apa Karin," katanya menurunkanku dari pelukannya

"Kenapa kau tak lewat pintu depan? "

"A-aku tak mau merepotkan yang lainnya," kataku terbata

"Ngg… Kau bilang mau memberiku sesuatu, apa itu? "

"Ini, buku gambarmu ketinggalan," katanya sambil menyerahkan buku gambarku

"Huwaa!!! Terimakasih Yamato-kun! " kataku, dan secara refleks memeluknya

Yamato (sepertinya) agak kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ku, dan setelah itu aku minta maaf lagi kepada dia, karena banyak menyusahkannya

"Haha, tidak usah minta maaf, kau tau cara naik ke atasnya kan? " tanyanya

"ehm, yah… aku bisa turun tapi tak bisa naik," kataku jujur

"baiklah, kubantu kau sampai kamarmu." kata Yamato

"Yamato-kun, kau tidak melihat isi buku gambarku kan?" tanyaku

"Tidak, tidak baik kalau membuka buku sesorang tanpa minta izin." Katanya tersenyum

Kemudian Yamato pelan-pelan menuntunku naik pohon, saat-saat yang membuatku terkesima, karena dia selalu memegang tanganku, tidak seperti biasanya, akhirnya kami sampai di kamarku.

"Yamato-kun, terima…." Kata-kata ku terpotong karena tiba-tiba Yamato mencium pipi ku, tapi dekat sekali dengan bibir ku, lalu dia berbisik di telingaku,

"_I absolutely want to kiss your beautiful lips, but I can't"_

Aku tidak bodoh, meskipun Yamato pernah tinggal di Amerika, dan bahasa Inggris nya lebih bagus, aku tahu apa artinya itu, dan karena itu aku kaget ketika mendengar nya berbicara seperti itu, dan sementara itu, Yamato sudah mulai memanjat turun. Aku cepat-cepat berkata,

"Yamato-kun terimakasih, "

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantumu." Katanya sambil tersenyum

Dengan cepat Yamato memanjat turun, dan segera berlari melompati pagar , aku tersenyum sendiri ketika melihatnya melakukan semua itu. Setelah dia pergi agak jauh, aku menutup jendela kamar ku dan perlahan kubuka buku gambarku dan melihat halaman-halaman bagian tengah, yang semuanya berisi sketsa gambar Yamato, diam-diam aku selalu menggambar Yamato tanpa seorang pun yang tahu tentang itu, aku sangat beruntung, karena Yamato tidak melihat gambar-gambar ini,sejenak aku berpikir, apa maksud Yamato dengan kata-katanya itu? Aku selalu ingat kata-katanya itu, yang bisa membuat wajahku memerah kalau dia mengucapkannya lagi,

"_I absolutely want to kiss your beautiful lips, but I can't"_

Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa? Aku benar-benar penasaran, tapi kutinggalkan semua pikiran ini dalam tidurku.

___________0.0____________

Wah, gaje max!

Aku dapet sedikit dari ide lagu Love Story nya Taylor Swift, yang bagian:

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

Yah, begitulah. Review please….


	2. Chapter 2 : Her Draw

Mukyaa!!! Capek max!! butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu buat nyari kelanjutan chapter 2,

Ng…. Maaf ya kalau fic sebelum nya pendek…..

__________0.0_________

Chapter 2

Her Draw

And Flashback Started……

Setelah latihan sore Aku berjalan ke ruang klub untuk mengganti baju, aku menemukan sesuatu di sebuah bangku, 'Ini punya siapa ?' pikirku sambil memeganya, yah aku memegang sebuah buku gambar, setelah kulihat-lihat, aku tahu siapa pemiliknya, tepat di bagian atas tertera nama,

"Koizumi Karin……" Kubaca labelnya,aku membuka halam pertama dan hasilnya KOSONG, tak ada apa-apa, hanya kertas putih biasa, padahal biasanya aku selalu melihat Karin menggambar kalau ada waktu senggang, benar-benar aneh, pikirku.

Aku membawa buku gambarnya pulang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya, yah idiot, tentu saja mengembalikannya! Apa besok saja? Pikirku sambil menaiki kereta, di kereta aku terus memikirkan apa mengembalikannya sekarang, atau besok, rambutku yang sudah 'wild' jadi lebih parah gara-gara memikirkan ini, tanpa sadar kereta sudah sampai stasiun terakhir, aku pun turun, lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah 'Tuhan….. apa yang harus kulakukan???' Pikirku, rumahku sudah di depan mata, aku langsung berlari begitu melihatnya, tapi berhenti begitu sudah mendekati pintu gerbang. Sesaat, aku melihat lagi mobil Bugatti Veyron yang ada di garasiku, tapi tetap saja masalah buku gambar ini masih menggangguku.

Tepat pukul 8, pikiranku lagi-lagi terganggu karena masalah buku gambar Karin, perasaanku mengatakan kalau dia mencari-cari buku gambarnya, aku menjadi merasa bersalah, akan kukembalikan buku gambarnya sekarang! Pikirku, lalu mengambil jaket,dan buku gambar Karin, aku segera berlari keluar kamar , Ibuku lalu bertanya,

"Takeru, kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya, meskipun wajahnya tersenyum,suaranya terdengar cemas,

"Ke rumah teman sebentar," Jawabku, dengan pandangan meyakinkan (setidaknya bagi ibuku)

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati," Katanya, meskipun suaranya terdengar masih cemas

"Tentu saja aku akan hati-hati bu," Jawabku lalu pergi.

Aku berjalan sambil menimbang-nimbang buka gambar Karin, Aku masih merasa aneh kenapa tidak ada gambarnya sama sekali? Bahkan di bagian belakangnnya pun kosong, tidak ada gambar sama sekali, pikirku sambil melihat halaman bagian belakang. Stasiun sudah dekat, aku pun segera berlari, tapi tanpa sengaja, buku gambar Karin terjatuh

" Sial ! " Kataku spontan lalu berbalik untuk mengambil buku gambar Karin, angin malam dengan lembut seolah mebuka buku gambarnya, menuju ke halaman tengah, dimana banyak gambar yang dibuatnya berada, Aku tertegun sejenak, lalu segera mengambil nya, dan berbalik menuju ke stasiun jadi halaman tengah ya…… pikirku sambil melihat gambar-gambar Karin, semuanya orang bermain football, tapi setiap kulihat, di setiap gambar pasti selalu ada gamabar pemain nomor 21, atau 22, yang berarti… aku lah inti gambarnya.

'Hm, jadi ini rumah Karin?' Pikirku sambil menatap rumah nya dari balik pagar,dan aku mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Karin, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat.

"Halo, ini Karin?" Tanyaku

"Eh? Y-ya, ini Karin," Jawabnya

"Ini Yamato, bisakah kau turun?" Aku bertanya lagi, tidak sopan bukan kalau memanjat pagar orang sembarangan?

"B-baik, Yamato-kun." Jawabnya terbata, lalu menutup telponku.

10 menit aku menunggu, bunyi gemeresik daun terdengar, karena penasaran, aku mencar-cari sumber suaranya, ternyata suaranya berasal dari sebuah pohon, dari kejauhan, aku melihat warna emas dari pohon itu, yang ternyata, setelah kulihat-lihat lagi ternyata itu Karin! Aku segera melompati pagar, tidak peduli tentang kesopanan lagi, yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya menolong Karin, Aku sekarang tepat berada di bawah pohon, ternyata dia masih memegang salah satu cabang pohon, aku segera bicara,

"Karin, lepaskan tangamu," kataku

"Ya-yamato-kun, aku tidak bisa melepasnya," Jawabnya, dari suaranya bisa kudengar dia mulai menangis

"Lepaskanlah, kau tak bisa melepasnya karena takut, aku berjanji akan menangkapmu, " Kataku meyakinkannya

"Kau janji?" Tanyanya

"Ya, aku berjanji akan menangkapmu." Jawabku, lalu bersiap untuk menangkap Karin, ketika dia melepaskan pegangannya, aku berhasil menangkapnya,

"Ah, m-maaf Yamato-kun" wajahnya memerah

"Tidak apa-apa Karin, " kataku sambil menurunkannya dariku

"Kenapa kau tak lewat pintu depan?" tanyaku penasaran

"A-aku tak mau merepotkan yang lainnya," jawabnya terbata, 'yah, mungkin Karin tidak mau membangunkan keluarganya' pikirku

"Ngg…. Kau bilang mau memberikanku sesuatu, apa itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Ini, buku gambarmu ketinggalan," kataku sambil menyerahkan buku gambarnya

"Huwaa!!! Terimakasih Yamato-kun!" Katanya setengah berteriak dan tiba-tiba memelukku, wajahku menjadi memerah sesaat karena itu, meskipun begitu, aku menyukainya, tapi dengan segera Karin melepasnya dan meminta maaf padaku lagi.

"Haha, tidak usah minta maaf, kau tau cara naik ke atas kan?" tanyaku

"Ehm, yah, aku bias turun, tapi tidak bias naik," jawabnya jujur

"Baiklah, kubantu kau sampai kamarmu," Kataku

"Yamato-kun, kau tidak melihat isi buku gambarku kan?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba

"Tidak, tidak baik kalau membuka buku sesorang tanpa minta izin." Kataku berbohong, kalau aku jujur, Karin bisa marah dan malu padaku, maaf Karin…..

Pelan-pelan aku menuntunnya menaiki pohon, dan aku selalu memegang tangannya, tangannya sangat lembut, agak aneh juga seorang quarterback punya tangan selembut ini, akhirnya kami sampai di kamarnya,

"Yamato-kun terima….." Yah, aku memotong kata-katanya, aku memang mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, aku hampir saja mecium bibir nya, tapi dengan keras aku menolaknya, sehingga hanya mencium pipi nya (tapi dekat sekali dengan bibirnya),

"I absolutely want to kiss your beautiful lips, but I can't" Kataku tiba-tiba berbisik kepadanya

Aku tahu dia tidak bodoh, jadi aku cepat-cepat mulai menuruni pohon, dengan cepat dia berkata,

"Yamato-kun terimakasih," Katanya

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bias membantumu," Jawabku lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahnya, agak memalukan juga ketika aku berbicara "I absolutely want to kiss your beautiful lips, but I can't"

'Ya tuhan, semoga Karin melupakannya' pikirku,meskipun begitu, aku masih berpikir kenapa aku tidak bias menciumnya? Kenapa aku hanya bias mencium pipinya? Satu alasan yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang adalah, karena aku selalu melindunginya, aku selalu melindunginya dari siapa pun, bahkan mungkin termasuk dengan diriku sendiri, tapi harus kuakui, aku memang menyukainya, tapi apa aku harus melindunginya dari perasaanku juga?

The End

________0.0_______

Akhirnya selesai juga! Saya Mutar otak dulu buat nyari chapter 2 nya! Ini terlalu pendek gak ya?


End file.
